stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
The New Avengers
In the aftermath of Dystopia 2031, the New Avengers is a group of individuals who protect New Earth from Devil Hulk and his colleagues. Devil Hulk and his colleagues had previously been the Leaders, the ruling class of New Earth until November 29, 2031. However, they have since been banished to the Negative Omniverse by the All. This doesn't guarantee the safety of New Earth, and so this is where the New Avengers come into play. Background Devil Hulk and his colleagues had previously been the Leaders, the ruling class of New Earth until November 29, 2031. However, they have since been banished to the Negative Omniverse by the All. This doesn't guarantee the safety of New Earth, and so this is where the New Avengers come into play. The New Avengers initially undo the conquests of the Leaders, and then they protect New Earth from Devil Hulk and his forces once the conquests are fully undone. Because of its close ties to its predecessor, the Liberty Movement of New Earth, the motto of the Movement is retained for the New Avengers. The only difference is that the last word, "immisericordes," (Latin for "merciless") has been dropped; the word was only necessary to encourage strong action and insurrection against the Leaders. Now that the Leaders have been overthrown, there was a consensus that there was no more need for these feelings, and so the word has been removed from the motto. Meanwhile, the context of the phrase, "pugna pro mundi," ("Fight for the world") has entirely changed. During the Leader's control of New Earth, the phrase had a connotation of violence and taking back control of New Earth; now that the Leaders have been ousted, the phrase now has a connotation of peace and protection of New Earth. The New Avengers felt the new connotation to be accurate, and so the phrase was retained. Not only was the motto retained to a certain extant, but even the flag was somewhat reused. The New Avengers' flag retains the tribar design and the circle of the Movement's flag, though some modifications were made. Instead of red, black, and blue as the bar colors, it is now red, white, and black. White represents peace. Also, the seal of the original Avengers' flag has been restored. Rank Structure 'Officers' Officers are distinguished by their black uniforms. *Colonel (COL) — Commanding officer of the New Avengers, executive officer of a division. *Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) — Commanding officer of a division, executive officer of a brigade. *Major (MAJ) — Commanding officer of a brigade, executive officer of a battalion. *Captain (CPT) — Commanding officer of a battalion, executive officer of a company. *1st Lieutenant (1LT) — Commanding officer of a company, executive officer of a platoon. *2nd Lieutenant (2LT) — Commanding officer of a platoon, executive officer of a squad. 'Technical Officers' Technical officers are distinguished by their grey uniforms. *Senior Technical Officer (STO) — Chief technical specialist. They manage junior TOs and oversee all technical operations. One STO serves as the primary instructor for the Technical Training course. *Technical Officer (TO) — Technical specialist. They are tasked with the installation, repair, and functions check of all technical equipment. Some TOs serve as instructors for the Technical Training course. 'Cadre/NCOs' Cadre/NCOs are distinguished by their green uniforms. *Sergeant Major of the New Avengers (SMNA) — Advisor to the Colonel, senior NCO in the New Avengers. *Chief Command Sergeant Major (CCSM) — Advisor to the Lieutenant Colonel, senior NCO in a division. *Command Sergeant Major (CSM) — Advisor to the Major, senior NCO in a brigade. *Sergeant Major (SGM) — Advisor to the Captain, senior NCO in a battalion. *First Sergeant (1SG) — Advisor to the First Lieutenant, senior NCO in a company. *Master Sergeant (MSG) — NCOIC at battalion and brigade. *Platoon Sergeant (PSG) — Advisor to the Second Lieutenant, senior NCO in a platoon. *Staff Sergeant (SSG) — Squad leader. *Sergeant (SGT) — Team leader. *Corporal (CPL) — A Specialist recognized with NCO authority. 'Junior Enlisted' Junior personnel are distinguished by their brown uniforms. *Specialist (SPC) — Junior enlisted personnel with at least 2 years of experience. *Senior Private (PV2) — Junior enlisted personnel with at least 1 year of experience. *Private (PV1) — Junior enlisted personnel. *Junior Private (PVT) — New personnel undergoing the Combat Training Course. They earn the rank of PV1 upon successfully completing the course. Members evolved into the New Avengers. (Before 2015–2031+)]] The New Avengers are comprised of the leaders of the Movement (Grissom and Foxy), the members of the Lower Regime, and the Tortured. Units :Full list: List of units in the New Avengers The New Avengers — CO: COL Nick Fury *Army Division — CO: LTC Grissom Stevens *Air Division — CO: LTC Rocky Raccoon *Naval Division — CO: LTC Foxy the Pirate Fox *Marine Division — CO: LTC Kris Carlsen *Space Division — CO: LTC Sadie Dawes Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Groups